


驯服

by 94Dolores



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94Dolores/pseuds/94Dolores
Summary: 唐纳德皮尔斯是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，从他小时候开始。





	驯服

一想到老汤姆店门柜上的那一罐糖，坐在草垛上的唐纳德就忍不住晃起脚。那罐子糖可太漂亮了，鲜艳的粉红色，裹着薄薄的一层糖霜，上面印着那么整齐的——比报纸上的大字标题都要干净好看——印刷体的字母P，在老汤姆那脏兮兮的玻璃罐子里召唤着他。

这罐糖有什么理由不属于他呢，那些脏兮兮的臭屁小孩哪里懂欣赏它们的好看，他们会用他们脏兮兮的手把这些可怜的糖搓成一团泥——当然首先他们得能买得起。但是，如果给他，唐纳德想，那就不同了，只有他才能配得上那罐糖，只有那罐糖才配得上他，想想，所有的可怜可爱的小东西上都印着什么，P，皮尔斯，是他，它们打从出生就带着他的名字，它们存在就是为了他，现在他得去拯救他的小公主们，像一个骑士一样，去打败那个又抠门又凶恶的老汤姆。

想到这里，唐纳德使劲砸吧砸吧嘴，把嘴里杏子核上的最后一点皮肉和最后一丝甜味全部吸吮掉，然后用力地，朝着旁边的24的方向，吐了过去。噗的一声闷响，这颗杏子核十分准地砸在了24的肚子上，一点也不疼，24摸摸了被砸到的地方，反而痒痒的，让他忍不住去挠。杏子核在他的背心上砸出了一个口水印，被他这么一抹，成了一块灰扑扑的污渍，就像他衣服上其他那些同样的印迹。在长年浸润于阴雨和苔藓的偏僻无趣的小镇上，这仿佛已经成为了他们的一种约定俗成的固定游戏，但是每一次24都忍不住低下头端详这些大大小小或深或浅的印子。

唐纳德从草垛上跳下来，拍掉裤子上的干草，对着24勾勾手：“你下来，跟我去个好地方。”

他们到老汤姆杂货店的门口的时候，店里没有多少人，傍晚的光线很昏暗，唐纳德眯起眼，只能隐约看到有几个臃肿的身影在货架前晃动。而那罐糖——仿佛刚刚被人拿过，盖子松松地扣着，并没有扭紧——放在门柜上，夕阳的光线很勉强地穿透厚厚的云层，斜斜地照在杂货店门口，一脚在门外，一脚刚要踏进去，恰好地把那个脏兮兮的糖罐笼在正中央。汤姆坐在柜台里面看报纸，唐纳德和24只能看见很大的一叠报纸立在那里，两边握着他苍老䞭皱的手。

“你看见没，那个罐子，”唐纳德拉着24的胳膊，一把把他扯到自己眼皮子底下，凑近了他灰扑扑的耳背，说道，“你把罐子拿过来就行。”24缩着肩膀，他比唐纳德要矮半个头，唐纳德的嘴唇就在他左边耳朵的正上方，他干瘦但又修长的手（那时他还拥有健康的双手）紧紧地扣在自己的胳膊上，勒出几圈青白的印子，唐纳德嘴里吐出的每一个含糊的字都带着杏子酸涩又甘甜的气味，扑到他的耳朵上，灌进他的耳洞里，把他的半边身子淹没。

24的牙齿开始抖，一半是因为唐纳德的话，一半是因为如此近的距离，他感觉自己的大脑麻痹了，所有的感官都集中在唐纳德的手底下，带着又酸又涩的麻痒感向四肢辐射。他结结巴巴地说：“不，不能拿别人的东西。”

唐纳德因为他的话皱紧了眉头，他又扯了一把24的胳膊，但是没敢太用力， 24太瘦太小了，他握着他的上臂，拇指和中指的指尖都能碰到一起。唐纳德哄骗地说，“那不是他的东西，是我的，你明白吗，你去看，那罐子里面的东西，都写着我的名字，”说着，他推了24一把。

24打了个趔趄，眼睛木木地，直直戳进十几米外亮晶晶的玻璃罐子里，他两只耳朵灌满了自己的呼吸声，真的吗，那个罐子里的东西其实是唐纳德的吗，他不知道，他没法辨别，可唐纳德会骗他吗，不会，唐纳德会弄痛他，可唐纳德从来没骗过他。于是他抓抓自己背心的下摆，深一脚浅一脚地朝着店门口走过去。

店里有几个人似乎注意到了24，但他们并没有在意这个老木匠收养的阴郁内向又瘦小的孩子，他就像小镇永远湿漉漉的空气一样，永远隐隐约约埋在离人们很远的雾里。所以现在，24只需要默默地，像平常那样，走过去，走到罐子旁边，不发出声响地抱走那个玻璃罐，没人会发现。

唐纳德站在离店门口不远的树下，在阴影里，看着24慢慢地走过去，他太瘦了，仅仅这么远的距离，他的背影已经变得这么小，让唐纳德不得不眯起眼睛，聚焦好视线，用力地看过去。24走到门口，踩上了混凝土台阶，他的一只手放在了罐子上，没有人发现，老汤姆把报纸翻过去一页，几个人的身影往店铺的更里面走过去了，太顺利了，没有人发现。唐纳德抠着身边这棵树的树皮，潮湿的树皮被剥开，摔碎在地上，他的兴奋蠢蠢欲动，要烧起来了。

终于，24的另一只手放上去了。他回过头，看向唐纳德。

唐纳德心里一惊，暗暗地骂24，磨磨蹭蹭的家伙，傻子，白痴，蠢家伙，还等着被发现吗。他忍不住手上用力，一片剥落的树皮被他的指甲别断，木刺扎进皮肉里，他吃痛一声，把出血的手指含在嘴里，24停住动作，愣愣地看着他。

“哎呀！你这个小子要干什么！”老汤姆放下报纸，发现了把糖罐子抱在怀里的24，他生气地高声嚷着，隔着柜台就要来抓24，24抱紧的胳膊被他扯过去，玻璃罐子砸在地上，很清脆高亢的一声响，糖果洒了一地，沿着台阶落进草地里。“哎哟，你这混小子，你别跑！”老汤姆从柜台后面绕出来，试图抓住24,却不小心踩到了玻璃碴滑倒，他心痛地看着沾满泥土的糖果和破碎的玻璃罐，无数晶莹的玻璃碎片散落一地，反射出无数个惊慌逃跑的24。

“你这个操他妈的蠢家伙!”，唐纳德看着24挥摆着瘦弱的胳膊向他跑过来，忍不住骂出了声,“你别往我这里跑！这么简单的事你都搞砸了！”他听到老汤姆愤怒地喊：“唐纳德！果然又是你这个臭小子！”唐纳德心下一虚，要是被老汤姆抓到他就完蛋了，于是他后退几步，在24能够到他的衣角之前转身跑掉了。24向前扑了个空，摔倒在地上。感觉到老汤姆的声音越来越远，唐纳德放慢了速度，却仍旧跑着，期间他还回头看了几眼，他看见老汤姆一瘸一拐地追在离他很远的地方，更远的树下，一个小黑点，是24，愣愣地坐在那里，没有动静。

老汤姆最后还是找到了家里，唐纳德躲在房间里，听着母亲跟老汤姆高声叫嚷“又不是他去偷的！”，刚进门的时候唐纳德从门口的筐子里摸了几颗杏子——这是从他家的树上摘的——靠着门，把杏子往衣服上擦了擦，然后翘起二郎腿，听着母亲越来越大的责问声好老汤姆越来越小的咒骂声，啃起了杏子。过了很久，母亲重重的摔门声将他倚靠的门板震的一荡，这个要强的寡妇从唐纳德房间门口经过的时候狠狠踹了几下门：“臭小子安分点，以后别再给我找事！”

很晚的时候，老木匠找上门来，说老汤姆去找过他，而24到现在还没有回家，他问唐纳德有没有见过24。唐纳德愣住了，他以为这家伙应当早就哭着鼻子跑回去找老木匠要个（他在心里捏着鼻子掐起嗓子，伪装出个女人的声音）爱的抱抱。他的母亲在后面，干惯了农活的手责问一般地狠狠地推了一把唐纳德的肩膀，唐纳德不服气，僵着肩膀跟母亲对着干。最后母亲揪着他的耳朵说：“你去，跟着爷爷，把24找回来，你这个混蛋，你以为我不知道是怎么回事吗？”

他跟老木匠两个人，找遍了整个镇子，从黄昏到深夜，最后在镇子口，他和24经常坐在上面看从镇子外开过来的大巴的那个草垛里，找到了24。

24整个人埋在草垛里面，那么窄小潮湿的缝隙，鬼知道他怎么钻进去的。唐纳德蹲在草垛前面，手探进去，摸到了24的胳膊。这个草垛被人废弃了一段时间，草秆潮湿柔软，上面甚至还爬上了青苔和霉菌，唐纳德忍住这种湿漉漉又憋闷的不适感，把24拉了出来。

24站在他面前，低着头闷着不说话，唐纳德打量了一下24，他身上的那件背心已经被汗水和草垛揉搓的不像样，已经看不出原本的颜色，有的地方还被刮破了几道口子，他的膝盖上也还有几处擦伤，因为时间太长已经结痂，血痂混着泥土爬在他的小腿上，脏兮兮的。唐纳德蹲下去，给他拍掉身上的杂草。两个人都没说话，24不停揉搓着自己的短裤裤脚，唐纳德抖着腿，周围静的要命，只有偶尔的窸窸窣窣的虫子叫声。“你回去吧，老木匠在找你。”唐纳德干巴巴地说，他不知道该说什么，嘴里渴的要命，他也大概知道自己干了件混蛋事，虽然他从来都不在乎这个，但是少的可怜的良心还是让他有点心虚。

听到这句话，24抬起头来，他吸了吸鼻子，从口袋里摸出一把什么来，摆到唐纳德面前。唐纳德低头，看到24的手，指甲被劈断了，手心也擦破了皮，几块掉光了糖霜的灰扑扑的糖在他手心里，糖上印着的字母P也被他手心的温度融得模糊不清。“我就拿到这一点儿……”唐纳德不知道该说什么，有一只手在他的胸口，用力地往里按，按到他喘不过气，按到他的肋骨弯曲，即将贴到背上。唐纳德拿起几颗，塞到嘴里。不知道是不是他心理的作用，这糖，他的小公主，完全没有他想象中的甜，反而是一种苦涩冲鼻的难以言喻的味道，有点像他妈给他灌的止咳药水，又有点像没有成熟的杏仁。

难吃的要命，唐纳德想着，把剩下的几颗塞进了24的嘴里。他把自己湿漉漉的夹克衫——今天的事让他流了太多的汗——脱下来，包在24身上，晚上露水太重了，这个瘦弱的小混蛋一直在发抖。唐纳德拍了一把24的背，硬邦邦的硌的他手疼，他说：“你以后别乱跑，快滚回家吧。”24沿着小路往镇子里走了几步，又回头看他，许久，问道：“老汤姆说你叫我偷糖，那不是你的糖。”

唐纳德没想到他会问这个，几句囫囵话在嘴里跟糖果翻拌几下，就没过脑子地出了口：“是我的糖，他拿了我的东西，他肯定不承认。”24热切地看着他：“真的？”唐纳德点头，倒是没有任何良心上的不安。24于是有点腼腆地挠了挠头，对他说：“要是我再强壮一点，力气再大一点，就能给你抢回来了。”

唐纳德怔愣住，刚要说点什么，老木匠寻了过来，他闭上了嘴。唐纳德站在那里，直到老木匠把24带走，他才狠狠地啐了几口，把嘴里的糖吐了出来。融化的糖被口水粘连在一起，滚到地上，看上去肮脏又恶心。难吃的要命，唐纳德踢了几下，扬起来的土埋掉了这几块糖。

然后他踩了几脚，才向家里走去。

老木匠给24洗了个澡，涂好了药，才把他放进房间。已经是深夜了，24也说不清是几点，外面的月光隐隐约约，晦暗不明，他躲在被子里，把自己整个地盖起来，他抱着唐纳德脏兮兮的夹克衫，小心翼翼地埋进去，嗅着上面的气味。那味道说不上好闻，带着唐纳德身上发酸的体味和汗臭味，也说不上难闻，还夹杂着一点杏子的清香和糖果的甜味。

他把自己缩成一只虾子，闭上眼睛，鼻腔里充满了唐纳德的味道，耳朵里灌满了自己深深吸嗅的声音，像海潮，缓缓地来，缓缓地去，留下被蟹蚌侵蚀得坑坑洼洼的沙滩。海潮什么也没有做，海潮只是经过这里，是沙滩太柔软了，是沙滩的错。24的嘴里还有唐纳德糖果的甜味，他舔舐着口腔壁，试图把这个味道留的再久一点。他的手慢慢地伸下去，握住了自己微微抬头的性器，缓缓撸动。他手上的擦伤未愈，在阴毛的摩擦下又重新裂开流血，血液在生涩的欲望里奔流。海浪越来越快，越来越急地扑过来，将他淹没。

第二天，唐纳德被母亲赶到了亲戚的农场去帮工，以求他不要再生事。24抱着还没还给唐纳德的夹克衫，坐在镇子口的草垛上，看着大巴从很远的地方驶过来，带走他认识的、不认识的人，将来也许也会带走他或者唐纳德。

他从草垛上跳下来，走到一个地方，蹲下来用手扒了几下土，露出一块黏糊糊的满是泥土的东西，成片的蚂蚁惊慌失措地从上面奔逃下来。

24看了很久。


End file.
